Attack Destroyah
Attack Destroyah is a mutant Kaiju and antagonist used by Ty-Dawg Origin Attack Destroyah was not originally an active monster on land, and was originally simply a small hive minded colony of microscopic crustaceans feeding off whatever organic life form they could. However, as 5he years passed and humanity became more and more directly involved with the sea, the colony began to start “hitching rides” aboard the land dwelling humans that entered their domain, as well as their vessels. Once they reached the land above, the colonies eyes were opened to an entire new world….of food. Positively chomping at the bit to satiate their endless hunger, the colony developed new strategies and abilities, learning that the microscopic size of their members allowed them to merge themselves into different forms and giving them combat abilities. Armed with this knowledge, the newly formed Attack Destroyah went out to feed, intent on consuming every possible living organism they could find. History Hunger Pains In a small seaside town, fishing boats were coming back to port. However, small lumps of Attack Destroyah latched on to the fishermen, spreading throughout the town before growing to massive size on their bodies the next day. As the government came in to quarantine the town, they took the infected to be examined in order to discover the cause. However, the lumps soon detached from their target and formed into Attack Destroyah, roaring loudly. He was hit by a blast of fire in his back however, set by Neo Baragon. He fired off a stream of acid towards his foe, but he dodged it and sent up a pillar of lava in retaliation. Before too much damage was done, he flew up into the sky and fired off another stream of acid. Igniting himself and curling into a ball, Neo Baragon dashed towards Attack Destroyah, who dodged the attack by flying backwards and then shot another stream of acid while roaring. Neo Baragon still managed to crash into him, sending Attack Destroyah to the ground. While on the ground, he knocked Neo Baragon off of him with an explosive blast from the floral pattern on his chest, and then ramming into him with his burning horn, only to be grabbed by Neo Baragon when he attempted this. Slashing him with his burning claws, Attack Destroyah fired off a stream of acid at his leg and tried to consume it, only to be knocked to the ground by Neo Baragon. Diving towards him, Neo Baragon caused a fiery explosion around the monster, forcing him to split into multiple smaller forms in order to dig away and escape. Resurfacing in another area later, reforming himself into his larger form. He was then approached by Neo Axor, who complimented him on his performance in the fight and then attempted to blast him with his Slave rays. Immune to this, he attacked Neo Axor by ramming into him, and then began charging up his chest beam. Before he could finish however, Neo Axor gained his allegiance by promising him food, offering to feed him trillions of humans if he were to serve him. Accepting the offer, Attack Destroyah kneeled, for now becoming his new servant in his empire…. Personality Attack Destroyah is commanded by one primal urge: Hunger, a painful and ravenous hunger. He is constantly driven to satiate his endless gluttony, taking no concern for any possible damaged cause while doing so. Tragically, Attack Destroyah has no hatred or malevolence towards humans, and could even be peaceful if he lacked his condition. Unfortunately, Attack Destroyahs body composition and anatomy leave him in constant pain, pain that can only briefly be satiated while feeding. Despite a ravenous and animalistic nature, Attack Destroyah can be strategic when attacking and scavenging for food, using his impressive abilities to his advantage. Abilities • Acidic Digestive Stream: Attack Destroyah is capable of firing off a large stream of acid capable of dissolving most organic material, composed of the digestive acids of the microscopic creatures that comprise him. • Explosive Chest Beam: Attack Destroyah is also capable of transforming the digestive acids into energy, and firing them off in an explosive beam from the floral pattern on his chest. • Heated Horn: Attack Destroyah can heat up his horn to temperatures hot enough to melt steel, and uses it as a ramming object in battle. He can also fire a powerful beam of heat from it. • Decomposition: Because Attack Destroyah is comprised of a hive mind of aphid sized creatures, he can split off these creatures to form human sized scouts and henchmen as proxies on the battlefield and to capture food. • Regeneration: By budding off more of the minuscule creatures that comprise him, Attack Destroyah can quickly regenerate from wounds. • Flight: Attack Destroyah is capable of flight at will with his wings. Weaknesses • Intense heat and cold: When exposed to either intense heat or intense cold, Attack Destroyah is weakened and incapable of regenerating wounds caused by them until a length of time afterwards • Unintelligence: Due to a lack of ability to think outside of food, Attack Destroyah is easily outsmarted and tricked in battle. Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Villains Category:Destoroyahs Category:Godzilla: All Monsters Attack Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mutants Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Role-Play Characters